The Ultimate Battle
Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Revenge of The Island, our final seven players ran amok on the island, looking for items of their fallen comrades, and they had help in the form of classic competitor, Gwen! The villains tried to get Cameron on their side, but they were foiled by Shawn and Zoey! Scarlett and Jo got into a good old fashioned catfight, which resulted in Jo winning invincibility! The villains tried to eliminate Shawn, but Jo flipped to the heroes and take out the biggest immunity threat, Lightning! Now, there's only six players remaining, but there's still so much more game to be played here on this episode of Total Drama Revenge of The Island!" -- Total Drama Revenge of The Island theme plays -- Inside of the cabins, Scarlett was putting a few items into a trash bag as Jo walked by. Jo: "What do you have in that bag, Scarlett?" Scarlett: "Nothing of meaning! Just some junk!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "Some junk that'll help me!" Jo: "I'm just worried that you won't trust me anymore for taking out Lightning!" Scarlett: "Nah, I completely understand where you're coming from! You felt as though you were at the bottom of the alliance so you decided to change things up! It's no biggie!" Jo: "Wow, I can't believe you're so forgiving!" Scarlett: "Well we are the most sane people left! We're both tough girls, so we need to have each other's back!" Jo: "Sounds good to me!" Jo: (Confessional) "That was easier than I thought!" Unknown to them, Shawn was eavesdropping on their conversation. Shawn: (Confessional) "I am very parionod right now! So I'll listen to everything they say, and if I'm on the chopping block, I'll know!" -- The next morning, Cameron, Shawn and Zoey were having a conversation. Zoey: "So, looks like we've made it to the final six!" Cameron: "We sure have, and I have to say, I have gotten tougher since the merge." Zoey: (chuckled) "You sure have." Shawn: "Well, we should worry about the villains team." Zoey: "Well, the only evil one left is Jo. Max is really a goofball when he's evil and Scarlett has been quiet lately." Shawn: "Don't misjudge Scarlett, Zoey. She is also the brains of the group." Cameron: "That is true, but I am also as smart as she is." Shawn: "Yeah, but you're not as strong as her! No offense!" Cameron: "I know!" Zoey: "But you're still the same guy we met!" Chris: (voice) "Attention campers! Report to the mess hall! It's time for me to make your lives miserable again!" (chuckles) -- Soon, everyone was at the mess hall, but it was empty. Max: "Where is the host? I demand a narration!" Jo: "Forget that! Where's breakfast?" Max: "Forget it! We'll make our own breakfast!" Then Shawn checked the refrigerator. Shawn: "There's nothing in here!" Then Zoey checked the cupboards. Zoey: "Nothing in here!" Chef: (voice) "I'd say we check the freezer!" Max: "Brilliant!" Then everyone walked into the freezer and found giant pieces of steak. Jo: "Sweet! Steak!" Scarlett: "Wonder why there are so many here?" Jo: "Who cares! Let's eat!" Cameron: "Unless, it's a....." (doors closed on them) "...trap!" Then the truck starts to move and shake the campers. Zoey: "Oh dear!" Chef: (voice) "Challenge time, suckers!" (chuckles) Shawn: (Confessional) "If we were in a zombie apocalypse, we'd be dead!" Zoey: "Should've realized this was a trap!" Scarlett: "But you didn't!" (snickers) Zoey: "Yes, we'll neither did you!" Scarlett rolled her eyes. Scarlett: "Whatever redhead!" Then the truck stopped and Chef opened the door with a wicked grin, as he toss the six campers out of the truck. Zoey: "Ow! Hey!" Then Chris walked to the campers. Chris: "Good morning campers. Had a good morning?" Others: "No!" Chris: "Tough crowd. Anyway, it's time for a new challenge." (chuckles) "This time, it will keep your friends close and your enemies closer." The others looked at each other. Chris: "For this challenge, you'll be working in pairs! The pairs shall be Jo and Cameron, Shawn and Max and Zoey and Scarlett!" Then Chef placed handcuffs on them. Chef: "Don't even think about taking these off, or you'll be out of the challenge!" Zoey: "You did this during season 1!" Chris: "Yes, yes I did! And beacuse that was so successful we're going to do it again! We'll be doing three mini challenges and the pair that finishes all three challenges first will both win invincibility!" Jo: "Can I get a different partner? Like, literally anyone else? I don't even care if they were already eliminated!" Chris: "Nope! And if you try to break your cuffs, you two are out! Got it?" Jo growled. Chris: "...Good!" Jo: (confessional) "Great! Now I'm stuck with the biggest weakling on the planet." Cameron: (voice) "I'm still here you know." Jo: (confessional) "Fine! Maybe I've should've teamed up with Lightning instead." Then a video monitor appear. Lightning: "I knew you'll regret it! Ha! I win! Sha-whoo!" Jo: (confessional) "What the?!" Chris: (voice) (chuckles) "He left a prerecorded message, just in case!" Then Jo punched the monitor and broke the glass. Chris: "The first challenge will be a foot race to the top of the volcano! First pair to arrive will get advantage in the second part of the challenge!" Shawn: "Since when is there a volcano here?" Chris: "Blame it on Mal, or should I say Mike? Seriously, I think I lost a few of the controllers and now the whole island is changing at random!" Zoey: "Hey, he's a nice guy!". Chef: "He brainwashed me and went nuts! Yeah, that sounds like a nice guy to me!" Scarlett: "Anyway, let's get it over with." Zoey: "Okay. So volcanoes don't scare you." Scarlett: "I've studied volcanoes before and we're lucky if this one isn't active." Chris: "Maybe it will be." The others gulped. Chris: "Anyway..." (blew a loudhorn) "Go!" The pairs went ahead. Max: "Maybe when I win a million dollars, I will have a nice volcanic lair." Shawn: "Dude, maybe try a castle. Volcanoes are dangerous." Max: "You fool! Once my volcano lair is finished, you will suffer the consequences!" Shawn: (sarcastically) "I'm sure!" Shawn: (Confessional) "Max is...interesting to say the least! He's not long for the zombie apocalypse!" Chris: (calling out) "Oh, and look out for the robot animals! They're very vicious today!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "Oh, so now you tell us! Good job! Not! You're as about as helpful as a mime in a rock band! Sooner or later, that mime will be taken out of the band!" -- Soon, Scarlett and Zoey were at the forest. Scarlett: "Listen, girly, just do what I say, and I'll take it easy on you!" Zoey: "I know you're not the most socially active person in the world, but could you at least try to get along?" Scarlett: "Hmph. Very well." Zoey: "See. You're progressing." Then the two redheads arrived at the volcano and looked up as Zoey gulped. Zoey: "Guess climbing isn't an option." Then Scarlett spots a path, leading to the top. Scarlett: "Let's go this way!" Then the others arrived too and they look up at the volcano, as Cameron gulped in fear. Cameron: (Confessional) "I wish Sky was here!" Jo: "Okay pencil neck, do what I say, and you won't get hurt!" Cameron: "I do like to be safe!" Jo: "There you go!" Then they both followed Scarlett and Zoey as Max and Shawn arrived. Max: "Okay, now figure out a way to the top!" Shawn: "There's a path right next to us!" Max: "It's a diversion! To sidetrack us! We must climb up to the top!" Shawn: "You're an idiot Max!" Max: "Thank you!" Shawn: "That wasn't a compliment dude!" Zoey and Scarlett are running ahead, as some rocks start to roll toward them. Zoey/Scarlett: "AHHHHHH!!!!!" They hid to the wall as the boulders got past them. Zoey: "Whew! That was close!" Scarlett: "Don't get too comfortable Zoey. They are more dangers than rocks." Zoey and Scarlett walked ahead as they stopped to see a rope bridge. Zoey: "It looks safe...." Scarlett: "That's about as safe as wearing open toed shoes during a lab experiment! At some point, something's going to crush your foot!" Zoey: "Yeah...well let's just focus on the challenge!" Scarlett: "Fair enough!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "Zoey is the exact opposite of me! It's like looking at an alternate reality! An alternate reality that I don't want to live in!" As Zoey and Scarlett started to cross the rope bridge, Jo and Cameron arrived at the scene. Jo: "Alright pencil neck, it's time for you to grow a spine and cross this bridge!" Cameron: (gulps) "Okay then..." Then Jo and Cameron cross the bridge also. -- Meanwhile Shawn and Max are climbing the volcano. Max: "How high is this big rock?" Shawn: "Don't know, but we can't give up now!" Then steam shoots from the sides and Max screamed. Max: "M-M-Maybe we should go back down..." Shawn: "No way! Besides, rock climbing was your idea." Max: "I believe it was your idea!" Shawn: (Confessional) (facepalms) "Note to self, don't save Max during the zombie apocalypse!" Chris: (voice) "You know, you two will never win invincibility if you two keep arguing!" Shawn: "You shouldn't had given me a lousy partner then! How did you decide on these duos anyway?" Chris: (voice) "I wanted to get the most drama out of this challenge! Mission accomplished!" Shawn::"Yeah for you maybe!" Then Shawn and Max reached the rope bridge. Max: "We have to cross this?" Jo: (calling) "Yes pipsqueak!" Cameron: "I thought you said I was a pipsqueak!" Jo: "Eh, you both are!" Max: "Max is no pipsqueak!!!" Shawn: "Great, now you're talking like Lightning. Come on!" Shawn and Max cross the bridge. -- Meanwhile, Zoey and Scarlett are jumping on rocks to get across a lava river. Zoey: "Why does Pahkitew Island have a volcano anyway?!" Scarlett: "It's a fake island remember! Plus volcanoes are the source to form islands and big rocks." They jumped on another rock. Zoey: "Still, a volcano here isn't a good thing for this island. What if we get hurt?" Scarlett: "Well blame crazy Mike!" Zoey: "Don't you dare call my boyfriend crazy!" Scarlett: (smirks) "Really? You're dating a crazy guy? And I thought you had class!" (chuckles) "Actually I never thought that!" Then Zoey kicked Scarlett. Scarlett: "That didn't even hurt!" Zoey: (Confessional) "I normally don't condone violence, but in this case, I'll make an exception! Nobody makes fun of my boyfriend!" Then they crossed the finish line. Chris: "Ladies, you've won the first challenge! Your next challenge will be to find a monkey who has a coin!" Zoey: "What's our advantage?" Chris gives them two bananas. Chris: "Use these to get a monkey to come to you." Scarlett: "Bananas... Of course..." Zoey: "How do we get down?" Chris: "Use the stairs." He points to the stairs as the girls are surprised. Scarlett: "Never knew they were there." Zoey: "Me either." They ran ahead, as Chris hears screaming from Max and Shawn, as Cameron and Jo arrived at the finish line and Max and Shawn arrived last and they're burned a lot. Cameron: "What happened to you two?" Shawn: "You don't want to know...." Max: "Let's just say my partner isn't very good at making ideas!" Shawn: "Hey!" Jo: "This is why I keep my partner on a leash!" Cameron: "It's true!" Cameron showed them the leash that was around his arm. Shawn: "That's not good!" Jo: "Whatever, we have a challenge to complete if you don't mind!" Chris: "Okay, you four have to find two monkeys!" Jo: "There’s two right here!" Max/Cameron: "Hey!" Jo: (Confessional) (smirks) "You guys are such buffoons!" Then they all ran down the stairs. Max: "Just listen to me the rest of the day! You are clearly not the most bright object in the space of darkness!" Shawn rolled his eyes. Shawn: "Whatever!" -- Then Zoey and Scarlett are in the forest searching for a monkey. Zoey: "Here monkey! Come out, come out!" (held up a banana) "I have something for you?" Scarlett: (smirks) "Why not call your friends back home?" Zoey: "Ha ha, a banana phone reference." Then a monkey appeared. Zoey: "There's one!" Scarlett: "Shhh. You'll scare it." ???: "Greetings fools!" Then the monkey ran away. Scarlett: "Whoever did shall pay...with their lives! Zoey: "Isn't that a little extreme?" Scarlett: "Nope!" Then Scarlett and Zoey turned around and saw the other pairs. Max: "It was Shawn!" Shawn: "No it wasn't! It was him!" (points at Max) Scarlett: "Now that, I believe!" Max: "How could you believe him and not me?!" Scarlett: "Beacuse he's not as dumb as you!" Shawn: (Confessional) "Thank you?" Jo: "Hand me one of those bananas you redhead twins!" Zoey: "Nope!" Scarlett: "You'll have to pry them from us!" Then Scarlett ran off with Zoey in tow. Jo: "Get back here!" Jo ran also. Cameron: "WHOAAAA!!!" Cameron: (Confessional) "And yet, even with a leash, Jo's not the worst partner I could have. That distinction goes to Dave for obvious reasons!" Shawn: (sarcastically) "So...since you're such a evil mastermind, what do you propose..." Max: "Whoa!" Shawn: "I didn't mean it like that! Gosh, that mind of yours!" Max: "Look who's talking! Propose!" (pretends to barf) Shawn: "Your mind scares me!" Max: "As it should! Once my plans succeed, everyone will be asking me for kisses!" Shawn: "Whoa! You're officially creeping me out!" Max: "Let's just get this monkey already!" Shawn: "Fine!" Then a monkey appeared next to them. Max: "You there! Give us a coin! I demand it!" The monkey blew a raspberry at Max. Max: "How dare you mock your future ruler?!" Then the monkey threw mud at Max in the face and laughed. Max: "That's it!" Max and Shawn chase after the monkey, while Jo is still in pursuit of Zoey and Scarlett. Zoey: "You have a plan to lose Jo?" Scarlett: "Of course I do." Then Scarlett took out one of the remotes, and pressed it which made Scuba Bear appear. Jo: "What the?" Then Scuba Bear tossed Jo and Cameron into the lake. Jo: "Well that could've been a lot worse!" Cameron: "Speak for yourself!" Zoey: "Where'd you get that remote?" Scarlett: "Are you really going to question this? See, this is why you're so lonely, you never let anything be!" Zoey: "You don't know why I'm so lonely! I don't even think we've ever had a conversation before today!" Scarlett: "Well, we will chat later. Look!" They see a monkey playing with the coin. Zoey: "Ah-ha." Scarlett: "Time to get it here." Scarlett opened her banana, while the monkey smells it. -- With Jo and Cameron, they got out of the lake as they're coughing out water. Jo: "Scarlett is so dead when I get her!" Then a monkey got on Jo's head and picks on her hair. Jo: "What the heck?" Cameron: "Shhhh..... Almost..." Then Cam got the monkey in time. Cameron: "Got him!" Then Cameron swipe the coin from the chimp. Cameron: "Got it!" Then the monkey ran away. Then Jo snatched the coin from Cameron. Cameron: "Hey!" Jo: "I don't trust you with anything! You lose everything! You'll probably lose Sky too!" Cameron: "Hey!" Jo: "Well, it's true!" Then Zoey and Scarlett got the monkey and got the coin from it. Scarlett: "Got it!" Zoey: "Now let's get to the finish line!" The girls ran ahead while Shawn and Max are still having trouble catching their monkey. Max: "I will say this once and only once, give me that coin you repulsive primate!" Then the monkey threw mud at Max again. Max: "Is this giving you joy? Must I he dealt pain on a daily basis?" Shawn: "Yes you should!" Then the girls handed Chris their coin. Chris: "Okay, now for the final challenge, you must put a tower of all the previous players in order of how they were eliminated! And to help you, here's classic competitor, DJ!" Then DJ walked by. DJ: "Hello everybody!" Zoey: "Hello DJ." Chris: "Here are the wooden heads of the eliminated players. Go luck." Then Cameron and Jo arrived, along with Shawn and Max. Shawn: "Oh crud. We have to form a tower?" Chris: (smirks) "Yep." Jo: (glared) "I really hate you McLame." Chris: "Everyone does, it's nothing new, now get busy!" Max: "Don't be a hindrance to my game, vest boy!" Shawn: "I was going to say the same thing about you!" Max: "I will win this game, and I'll do it without you!" Shawn: "Well, certain events as of now, prevent that!" Max: "Whatever!" Jo: "Okay chicken legs, this is where I need you to do the work, you lazy twit!" Cameron: "Finally!" Then he picked up a wooden head of Sky and sighs dreamily. Cameron: "I can't wait to see her again!" Jo: "Yeah, yeah, yeah! You're way out of her league though!" Cameron: (confessional) "I am not out of Sky's league and I don't have to be insulted at Jo any longer." Zoey: "Okay, so who was out first." Scarlett: "Beardo, then Staci, then Leonard..." DJ; "Yep, you're right." Shawn: "Okay. So Amy was out next, right?" Max: "No, I think it was Anne Maria! I think..." Shawn: (groans) "Evil genius my butt!" Max: "I am an EVIL genius!" Shawn: (facepalms) "If I hit you, will you promise that it will not just hurt, but that it will take out of the game?" Max: "What?" Shawn: (Confessional) (facepalms) "I knew I should've voted for Max the night Jasmine left!" Jo: "Who's was after cheerleader number two?" Cameron: "I can't remember! Maybe Ella?" Max: "No, it was Sam! You know, like Sam and Max, the Freelance Police! Hehe!" Then Shawn smacked Max across the face. Shawn: "Why are you helping them? We're working together!" Max: (whining) "Ow, not so hard!!!" Jo: "Thank you Max, for being such a idiot all season!" Max: "I AM NOT AN IDIOT!" Then everyone looked at Max confusingly. Zoey: (singing) "Somebody has issues!" Scarlett: (confessional) "ha ha ha ha! Okay I'll admit it, that was funny." Then the players are halfway there. DJ: "That's it! You can do it!" Jo: "Okay then Brick and Dave are up, who's next?" Cameron: "Mike..." Jo: "Right." Zoey is holding Mike's head. Zoey: "Even if it's a head, Mike's face is very cute." Scarlett: "You want some alone time with that face of a twig?" Zoey: "Okay, I'm not that lovesick and Mike isn't a twig." Scarlett: "He is! You have odd taste in men!" Then Zoey glared at Scarlett. Shawn: "Okay, so Brick was first, but then after that, who's next?" Then Max picked up Jasmine's head. Max: "I believe it was her!" Shawn sighs. Max: "What? Are you in love with this? It's a face! Made of wood! You know I'm starting to wonder which one of us is the true crazy person!" Shawn: "Whatever, I don't think Jasmine was out after Brick!" Max: "Then who?" Jo: "Who's next?" Cameron: (sighs) "Sky!" Jo: "Okay, hand me her face!" Cameron: "Uh..." (hides the face behind his back) "I don't have it!" Then Jo searched Cameron as his notebook, pencils, mathbook and first aid kit dropped and Jo is holding Sky's head while Cameron blushed. Cameron: "Oopsie." Jo: "And then, Brightling." Jo stacked Sky and Lightning's heads up. DJ: 'They're done!" Chris: "Cameron and Jo are the winners are this challenge." Jo: "Oh yeah!" Max: "Curses!" Max knocks the totem down and the heads fell on him and Shawn. Shawn: "Ow!" DJ: "Oooooh. That's going to hurt..." Scarlett then laughed. Scarlett: (Confessional) "Please kill him! Please I beg you! He's such a tool!" -- Soon, everyone was back at the campgrounds. Zoey: "Okay, so tonight it'll be Scarlett right?" Cameron: "Yeah, of course!" Shawn: "Y-y-yeah!" Shawn: (Confessional) "Hopefully, those other guys won't vote me out, but...just to be safe!" Soon, Shawn walked by Scarlett, who was relaxing in a hammock. Shawn waved at Scarlett, trying to get her attention as Scarlett kept reading her book. Then Shawn snapped his fingers at Scarlett and continued to wave at Scarlett. Then Scarlett put her book down and looked at Shawn. Shawn mouthed the words 'Is it me?' Scarlett shook her head. Then Shawn outlined the word 'Zoey' in the dirt. Then Scarlett pointed at herself and Shawn as Shawn nodded. Then Scarlett gave him a thumbs up. Then Shawn walked away. Scarlett: (Confessional) "Well, that was very funny! I almost cracked up laughing at Shawn! That kid isn't getting out so easy! I'm still going to vote him out!" -- Later at the campfire tonight everyone is here. Chris: "Okay then. You have cost your votes and it's time to get your marshmallows. Zoey, Cameron, Jo and Max. You're safe, and what a surprise. Shawn and Scarlett have three votes each. Time for the tiebreaker." Scarlett: "And what will it be this time?"